


Автограф

by Kai Ender (kaiender), Riario



Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [19]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrity Crush, Crossdressing Kink, Denial, Falling In Love, Gender Confusion, Gender Identity, Guilty Pleasures, High Heels, Humor, Kink Discovery, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Pseudonyms, Romance Novel, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Пять раз, когда Зо не достался автограф любимого автора, и один раз, когда он его всё-таки получил
Relationships: Girolamo Riario/Zoroaster
Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121
Kudos: 7





	Автограф

1

Зо всегда пренебрежительно кривился от одного упоминания дамских романов: фи, чепуха, не литература, жвачка для тупых, чушь для дур. Нереалистичные фантазии для убогих одиночек! Насаждение устаревших стереотипов и гендерных штампов, от которых давно пора избавляться, двадцать первый век на дворе! Все приличные люди, модные и современные, актуальные и осознанные, должны читать исключительно высокоинтеллектуальную прозу, полную постиронии, перекрёстных отсылок и парадоксальных выводов из давно избитых клише. Ну, или хотя бы обличающие статьи о борьбе за равенство, экологию и правильное питание!

Последнее Зо кропал ради социальной справедливости, а для души пытался заниматься первым. Сам он, разумеется, такое не писал, для этого был Леонардо. Гениальный, рассеянный, взбалмошный Леонардо, способный три дня проваляться в отключке у кальяна, а потом за час набросать рассказ, который принесёт ему очередную премию О`Коннор или О`Генри. Тут главное вовремя успеть выдернуть у него бумажку с текстом, прежде чем Лео вспомнит, что он всегда мечтал о Букере, но на роман у него никогда не хватало терпения.

Когда тонкая оправа очков начинала весить тонну, Зо растирал переносицу и напоминал себе, что он сам выбрал быть Лео другом, нянькой и редактором. И если бы не он, и не Ванесса, которая научилась распознавать каракули, и не Нико, который утрясал все тонкости договоров — то кто бы в мире знал о писателе Лео Винчи? Причастность к чужой славе подкармливала гордость, но как же иногда бесила популярность жанрового чтива!

Томные красавицы и роковые красавцы пялились на Зо с витрин магазинов и с глянцевых обложек, с придыханием шептали рекламу по радио и шелестели страничками покетбуков у соседей по метро. Они подмигивали из карманов чужих рюкзаков и с фальшивой скромностью прятались в стопки бумаг на столе Ванессы. Даже когда нелепый сосед из четырнадцатого офиса уронил свою коробку с барахлом, оттуда спланировал листочек с фотографией обложки и размашистым автографом автора.

Зо готов был возненавидеть эту Джи Ди Роу!

Он мог простить увлечение её книгами Ванессе — она же блондинка и должна быть легкомысленной! Он согласен терпеть упоминания от Клариссы — жена одного из крупнейших издателей может позволить себе любую блажь. Он терпеливо кивал на восторги Софии — сестричку Лео надо было обхаживать и не давать ей повода устроить скандал: это плохо сказывается на вдохновении Лео. Нико больше интересовался комиксами и супергероями — это Зо списывал на нежный возраст и дурное воспитание. Но Джерри!

Джерри, который словно сошёл со страниц книги про эдвардианскую Англию. Джерри, который носил серо-бежевые пуловеры в ромбик, зализывал чёлочку набок и говорил на безупречном королевском английском. Который крался по коридору тихо, как мышка, никогда не повышал голос и казалось готов был извиняться за каждую громкую трель телефона. Да, в его каморке стоял допотопный проводной телефон с отдельной трубкой и лязгающая кнопками пишущая машинка, и Зо искренне верил, что в ящике стола лежат чернила, перья и клеёнчатые нарукавники.

И вот это старомодное воплощение хорошо воспитанного мальчика из приличной семьи, оказывается, тоже читало любовные романчики, и даже числилось в рядах поклонников! Тьфу, куда катится мир?!

Конечно, вслух он никак не высказал своё разочарование, помог собрать бумажки и карандаши и даже придержал дверь перед неуклюжим растяпой. Джерри смущался, извинялся, прикусывал тонкие губы, будто собирался расплакаться, поэтому Зо скомкано распрощался и сбежал.

Но и дома чёртова Джи Ди не оставила его в покое!

Зо едва успел шагнуть за порог, сдёрнуть с носа запотевшие очки с имиджевыми стёклами и размотать шарф, как уже оказался виноват. Что сволочь бесчувственная, что забыл про юбилейную дату &lquotпервый лунный месяц наших отношений», что совершенно непохож на Росио. Зо сдуру спросил, кто это, и ответ его потряс. Буквально. Сотрясение мозга, поцарапанная роговица и фингал на полморды — кто же знал, что красотка Лу умеет не только страстно целоваться, но ещё и прицельно швыряет книжки?

Собственно, их отношения закончились в ту же минуту, как только за Зо захлопнулась дверь скорой, оставив на память обколотую до бесчувственности щеку и томик Джи Ди Роу о похождениях благородного синьора Ромео Росарио, для любовниц — Росио. Читать Зо запретили, валяться в больнице надо было сутки, поэтому на волне адреналиновой ярости и мазохистичного упоения своими страданиями он уговорил медсестричку скачать аудиоверсию на телефон и одолжить наушники.

Так и случилось падение Томмазо Мазини, интеллектуала и литератора.

2

Очнулся он через три дня: уже дома, ещё в больничной сорочке поверх брюк. Глаза слезились, в животе урчало, вокруг валялся десяток книжиц со знойными брюнетами на мягкой обложке. Телефон измождённо подмигивал пустым датчиком заряда и списком сообщений от Лео. Его настиг очередной и внезапный приступ вдохновения, и теперь артисту требовались баночка золотой туши, скелет тюльки и четырнадцать чайных роз.

А Зо всё ещё был где-то в холмах средневековой Тосканы, где Ромео Росарио, брюнет и бастард, пытался разгадать тайну своего рождения и попутно пристроить всех красоток, что сыпались ему под ноги на каждом повороте судьбы. Девицы были роскошные: фигуристые, сочные, не отягощённые стыдливостью и моралью, но каждый раз что-то мешало хэппи-энду и свадьбе. То гонец принесёт дурные вести, то родственники окажутся кровными, то давно погибший жених найдётся. И погрустив, герой отправляется дальше навстречу следующим постельным приключениям в компании лишь верного коня и ловкого слуги.

И описано всё было так красочно и смачно, что Зо казалось, что он трое суток смотрел отличный сериал с эффектом полного погружения. Он вместе с автором любовался пейзажами и бился над загадками, вместе с героинями восхищался бледной кожей и классическим профилем, вместе с героем погружался в чувственный опыт и любовные практики. Рейтинг книг был очевидно недетский, в выражениях и описаниях автор не стеснялся, стыдливо прикрываясь эвфемизмами и иносказаниями. И теперь обивка дивана и брюки Зо явно требовали стирки, сам он валялся выжатой и обезвоженной тряпкой, но всё ещё не мог поверить, что прочитал настолько откровенные сцены: куда смотрит закон Комстока?

А может он просто отрубался в процессе чтения, и самые жаркие моменты ему приснились? Это же должен быть дамский роман, пусть и неприличная но история любви, а в историях любви не должны действовать мужчины в платьях, бородатые евнухи и чудовища в чешуе, перьях и с бычьими рогами, правда?

Зо помотал головой и пополз в душ за кофе. Удивился, что вода прозрачная и несладкая, вспомнил фантомный вкус экзотической амхарки Зиты — кофе, соль и козий сыр, это же надо такое придумать! — понял, что не настолько тряпочка и выжатая, и вполне способна ещё на пару раундов.

«Невероятно, — думал Зо через полчаса, пролистывая почту и выясняя, что он пропустил. — Ты образованный и интеллигентный человек, а запойно поглощал такое чтиво! Буквально жрал, урчал и обмазывался! Ты всего три дня как с девушкой расстался, а спермотоксикоз такой, будто это было полгода назад, и тебе снова пятнадцать! Неужели удар по голове оказался слишком силён, и сотрясение вышло опаснее, чем показалось врачам? Нужно записаться на повторное обследование»

Но вместо сайта больницы на экране маячил интернет-магазин с огромными буквами рекламы «Новая книга Джи Ди Роу! Не пропустите!»

Зо пересчитал валяющиеся вокруг томики, ещё раз перепроверил названия — нет, такой у него ещё не было — и внимательно вчитался в объявление. Новая книга — ясно, поступает в продажу — понятно, проверить дату — это уже послезавтра, адрес магазина — недалеко. Он изо всех сил старался не смотреть, но взгляд сам съезжал на мультяшную гифку, где малиновые губы изгибались в воздушном поцелуе и обещали первой сотне счастливчиков авторский след на обложке.

Зо скривился от такого непрофессионализма. Где и чему учили эту Джи Ди? Нормальные писатели устраивают читки в библиотеках, а не лепят чмоки на обложки в книжных магазинах! Это же негигиенично! И нечестно — на сто книг ведь никакой помады не хватит! И кому-то достанется яркий отпечаток с уникальным рисунком губ, а кому-то просто смазанное пятно?

Корзинка заказа приветственно звякнула, выплюнув предупреждение, что акция с автографами распространяется только на оффлайн-покупки, но Зо уже отвлёкся. Судя по паническим сообщениям в телефоне, у Лео намечался очередной творческий кризис — и теперь вместо четырнадцати чайных роз ему требовалось пять золотистых хризантем. Сорт Зо милостиво дозволялось выбрать самому.

Вот только пока он добирался до офиса, концепция снова изменилась. Лео ощипывал жёлтую канарейку, а Зо стоял как дурак посреди коридора с охапкой цветов и не знал, куда их девать. Потом воровато оглянулся, приоткрыл первую же незапертую дверь и осторожно опустил букет на порог. На табличку с номером (четырнадцать) он специально не смотрел — слухи и так донесут, кому достался таинственный поклонник.

Но девушки как сговорились: они молчали, таинственно улыбались и мечтательно вздыхали. И у каждой на столе были лепестки хризантем. И ведь не будешь напрямую спрашивать! К тому же, Лео начал строчить, и надо было следить, чтобы у него не заканчивались чернила в ручке или бумага под пером. Гениям простительна эксцентричность, но неужели Лео не знает, что уже изобрели клавиатуру и электронные документы?!

К началу «поцелуйной» акции Зо был похож на кожаный стакан, заполненный кофе, который держится прямо только за счёт строгого костюма. Зато новый рассказ был отдан Ванессе на расшифровку, Лео принудительно накормлен снотворным, а Нико оформлял место на кладбище домашних животных для десятка лысых канареек. Так что Зо с лёгким сердцем и тяжёлой головой стоял в очереди и гуглил «как отличить автора от толпы фанатов».

Обломы случились одновременно: Гугл объявил, что никто не знает, как выглядит Джи Ди Роу. Она никогда не появляется на рекламных мероприятиях, книги поцелованы заранее, и закончились они ровно за два человека до Зо.

3

Любопытство Зо и сгубило.

Он задался целью узнать, кто такая Джи Ди Роу, подключил все свои знакомства в издательском и литературном мире, но всё было безуспешно. На личные встречи она не являлась, бумаги подписывал по доверенности нотариус, рукописи присылались по почте. А вместо традиционного портрета автора для обложки выдавались фотографии отдельных частей тела. Крупный план губ будто вымазанных ягодным соком. Туфли на умопомрачительной шпильке — тоже насыщенного малинового цвета. Такой же лак на пальцах босых ног.

Зо пытался собрать портрет из этих кусочков, как Звезду Смерти из Лего, вглядывался в них до рези под веками, но информации катастрофически не хватало. А потом он нашёл фанатский форум.

Там обменивались мнениями, строили целые теории и прочёсывали сеть мелкой гребёнкой в поисках любых фактов и упоминаний. Оттуда Зо узнал, помадой какой марки и оттенка пользуется Джи Ди, что говорит графология о её характере исходя из почерка в автографе, и на какой рост и вес указывает глубина вмятины от каблука на одном из фото. И это не считая всех тех гипотез, которые высасывали из текстов собственно книг. Например, что она сидит на диете, хотя обожает макароны и фруктовый хлеб. Или что она монашка-лесбиянка, предпочитающая негритянок.

Зо буквально чувствовал, как трещат под напором чужого воображения стенки его черепа, и как прогибается устойчивая опора здравого смысла. Он проваливался сквозь очередное дно, заражаясь общим безумием. И сны, оживляющие самые яркие сцены из книг, ничуть не помогали. Особенно потому что на месте всех любовниц Росарио он видел роскошную блондинку с пухлыми малиновыми губами.

Впрочем, окружающему миру не было никакого дела до внезапного сумасшествия Зо. Сфорца требовали от Лео новый рассказ в свой сборник, Медичи говорили о переиздании ранних работ, Лео пришивал хобот очередному бегемоту с крыльями. Ванесса завела роман с Нико, и тот полчаса ходил окрылённый, а потом неделю страдал, потому что она пошутила. Ломку приходилось преодолевать краткими набегами на форум в надежде на новые сообщения. Нечасто, раз в полчаса, каждые пять минут.

Поэтому он одним из первых зарегистрировался в благотворительном аукционе, где призом значился телефонный разговор с Джи Ди Роу. Целых десять минут разговора, когда можно не только слушать голос, но и задавать вопросы! Зо спрятался на балконе и немножко попрыгал, прижимая кулачки к щекам. И нет, ему уже даже не было стыдно.

В день аукциона Зо десять раз проверил свой счёт, кредитку и карманы во всех куртках, чтобы собрать наличку. Он целых полчаса размышлял, не зайти ли к Джерри и не предложить ли скинуться на лот вместе, но не был уверен, что тот настолько же ярый поклонник. Всё-таки один флаер три месяца назад нельзя считать достаточным доказательством готовности сейчас потрошить все заначки ради голоса в телефонной трубке.

Зо разогнал всех по домам пораньше: мол, работы нет, нечего тут рассиживаться, я сам всё закрою! Казалось, что участие в аукционе из офиса придаёт больше солидности, будто он не транжирит деньги, а серьёзную сделку заключает. Под которую выклянчил у Сфорцы аванс за будущий рассказ Лео, выиграл сотню у Нико в карты (ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества!) и даже залез в банку с чаевыми в соседней кофейне.

И всё равно вылетел из аукциона уже на третьей минуте — его ставкам начало не хватать как минимум двух нулей. Дальше Зо мог только наблюдать за мельтешением цифр и аватарок, прикладываясь к найденной в шкафу бутылке кашасы. Пойло было отвратительное, но крепкое, продирало пищевод как наждачкой и заплетало кишки в макраме. Этакое самоистязание для усугубления душевных страданий физическими.

К тому же Зо подозревал, что кашасу приволокла Има — а именно о ней ему напоминала аватарка с перьями, которая уже пять минут висела обозначением текущего победителя торгов. Какое отношение Има имела к Джи Ди Роу, Зо понятия не имел, но после двух стаканов казалось очень логичным наказать её, выпив её подарок для Лео.

Очередным глотком Зо едва не подавился: ставка одним махом подскочила в два раза. И тут Зо точно знал, кому принадлежит аватарка со скромным дубком. Лу, змея Лу, зараза Лу, предательница Лу, которая швырнула его в пучины итальянского разврата! Конечно, у неё же был богатый дядюшка, который не жалел денег на булавки для любимой девочки! Он держал какой-то мутный бизнес, предполагающий много наличности, разговоров и людей с телохранителями — а это сочетание напрочь отбивало у Зо желание узнавать подробности.

Он сердито захлопнул крышку ноутбука и вывалился в коридор: нужно было срочно кому-то пожаловаться на мировую несправедливость! Пусть даже и швейцару. Вот только до него Зо не добрался: стены подозрительно зашатались, пол под ногами вздыбился, лампы моргнули и потухли, а потом с завыванием включился автопилот.

Это семейное проклятие Мазини: пьяный мозг отключался гораздо раньше ног и языка. Тело при этом могло продолжать стоять, танцевать, поддерживать разговор и притворяться трезвым человеком. Просто ничего не помнить наутро. Обычно Зо тщательно следил за своей дозой, но аукцион оказался слишком огорчительным, а кашаса — слишком коварной.

Поэтому очнулся Зо сидя на полу и обнимая что-то угловатое. Щека лежала на чем-то шерстяном, а по макушке что-то двигалось, тем расслабленным машинальным движением, каким чешут кота, уснувшего на коленях. Над головой шелестела бумага и иногда скрипел карандаш.

Зо опасливо приоткрыл глаза. Он был в незнакомой комнатке, маленькой, тесной и неуютной. Точно не жилая — без окна и ковра — больше похожая на кладовку, чем на кабинет. Из мебели тут был только стеллаж с папками, большой стол и стул, который Зо и обнимал за ножку. А на стуле сидел Джерри, одной рукой черкая что-то в бумагах, а второй поглаживая Зо по голове.

Видимо Зо слишком заметно закостенел, потому что поглаживания тут же прекратились. Пора было извиняться, узнавать, как он тут оказался, извиняться, уточнять, к кому приставал, что обещал, и снова извиняться. Но сначала бы ещё выпить.

Аккуратно поставленная под стол бутылка из-под кашасы оказалась пустой, а Джерри — чрезвычайно понимающим человеком! Он не ожидал, что Зо буквально упадёт сквозь дверь в его крошечный офис, но всё равно не выгнал, отнёсся доброжелательно. Выслушал долгое и путаное описание Джи Ди и чувств к ней, посочувствовал безответной любви и даже попытался утешить и ободрить. Опустил самые смущающие подробности, упомянул только, что «мистер Том» просил рассказать что-то, неважно что, сказку на ночь, потому что млеет от британского акцента, который его убаюкивает.

Зо чуть снова не отключился под эту историю, ибо королевский же английский, ну! Да ещё и этим шёлковым голосом, будто подогретым махровым носочком по озябшей пятке погладили. Так и хочется растечься лужицей! И утечь тихонько за дверь, или сквозь половицы просочиться.

Но теперь здание стояло крепко, и пришлось подниматься на ноги, извиняться, прощаться, вписываться в дверь. И делать вид, что не расслышал вопрос, действительно ли он настолько расстроился, не услышав голос своей зазнобы?

Зо промолчал и трусливо сбежал. Признаваться он пока готов был только зеркалу.

4

Зо понемногу втягивался в новый распорядок жизни, когда днём он по-прежнему нянчился с Лео и бегал по его странным поручениям, но его ночи теперь принадлежали Джи Ди: он видел её во сне, или перечитывал по сотому разу книги, или придумывал новые любовные приключения для Росио. И иногда даже косился в сторону закрытых разделов форума, но пока остатки самосохранения берегли его от знакомства с фанфикшеном.

Гром грянул в июле. Нельзя сказать, что это было сюрпризом, тучи собирались ещё с марта, когда объявили финалистов Риты, и среди них в категории «Эротический роман» оказалась Джи Ди. Общественность бурлила нетерпением и затаив дыхание ждала приговора: явится ли Джи Ди на церемонию? В конце июня официально объявили, что собирается — и оставшиеся билеты размели за час. Зо успел, чем весьма гордился.

Он загадывал, что если повезло с билетом, то повезёт и добыть автограф. Это уже стало делом принципа — не купить с рук плакат с подписью, не выменять обложку с отпечатком губ единственного верного оттенка, а получить настоящий автограф, лично, из рук автора. Даже если придётся на коленях ползти за этими шпильками!

В день Х Зо подготовился: Лео сказал, что идёт выбивать из Медичи номинацию на Маламуда, Ванессе наплёл про свидание из Тиндера, Нико просто поставил перед фактом, что у него выходной. Вместо строгого костюма с галстуком вырядился в драные джинсы и футболку с принтом, вместо модной укладки небрежно растрепал кудри и прижал их сверху очками с оправой сердечками, рассовал по карманам листочки и ручки и отправился в свой крестовый поход.

И разумеется по дороге собрал все традиционные пробки города, и кажется ещё парочку, изобретённых специально по этому случаю! В итоге в холл он влетел буквально за пять минут до начала, потный и взмыленный, по привычке свернул в коридоры для участников, и очнулся, только увидев на входе волонтёра вместо билетёра. Смешливая девчушка уверила его, что ещё ничего не началось, и у него есть минутка по дороге в зал, чтобы освежиться и умыться, так что Зо отправился искать ближайшую туалетную комнату.

Он уже взялся за ручку, как изнутри донёсся голос Лоренцо Медичи — вот уж кого Зо меньше всего ждал и хотел тут увидеть! Ему он врал, что ужасно болен и никак не может присутствовать на обсуждении премий. Поэтому Зо зажмурился, вознёс короткую, но очень искреннюю молитву, и толкнул соседнюю дверь, истово надеясь, что за ней не дамская комната, а помещение для «особенных снежинок».

Открыл глаза, глядя в пол, заметил красные туфли и понял, что пропал. Туфли цвета спелой малины, на умопомрачительной шпильке. Мозг отключился мгновенно, и зрение распалось на отдельные квадратики, подозрительно напоминающие размерами фотографии с книжной обложки.

Каблук, длинный и тонкий, как средневековая мизерикордия. Бедро, прижатое к тумбе умывальника. Изящная лодыжка. Наклон в сторону зеркала, как взмах японской кисти. Нежно-мятный цвет узких брюк. Короткие перья чёрной стрижки. Гладкая кожа икры. Высокий ворот трикотажного гольфа. Золотая цепочка с крестом на щиколотке. Малиновая помада на приоткрытых губах — Боже, почему женщины не могут красить ресницы с закрытым ртом?!

Зо ловил воздух, задыхаясь как рыбка на суше, и не мог оторвать глаз от своей ожившей фантазии. Из головы вылетели все слова, горло не могло выдавить ни звука. «Она здесь! Она настоящая! Она рядом! Она брюнетка!» — бухало в ушах набатом, сердце колотилось в виски, а пальцы ног поджимались.

Наверно, будь у него хотя бы минут пять, привыкнуть к мысли, что его вымечтанная небожительница стоит рядом, он мог бы попросить долгожданный автограф. Но она обернулась и взглянула на него подведёнными глазами Джерри.

И Зо с истеричным писком «Бля!» заперся в кабинке изнутри.

Провёл там полчаса, натёр волдырь на правой руке и чуть не сгрыз левую в попытках не орать. А потом бумага кончилась, и пришлось выползать, чтобы вымыть руки.

На церемонию он не пошёл, ещё не хватало опозориться в переполненном зале под восторженные вопли фанаток. Интересно, они заметят, что на сцене не плоскогрудая дамочка, а накрашенный парень? Зо вспомнил огромные глазищи в тёмном контуре, приоткрытые яркие губы — и ломанулся в соседнюю кабинку.

О том, как проходить мимо Джерри в офисном коридоре, он подумает завтра.

5

Размышления затянулись на неделю. Пока Зо не перечитал все книжки, пока не переиграл в воображении все сцены — теперь уже пририсовывая ухоженную бородку Росио к лицу Джерри — пока не привык к мысли о малиновых шпильках сорок третьего размера. Пока не смирился с тем, что его это только сильнее заводит.

После Зо явился в офис, сияя удовлетворением, как может только человек, получивший неделю регулярного, частого и разнообразного секса, пусть и местами воображаемого. Там почти всё было по-прежнему: Лео дурил, Ванесса улыбалась, Нико скучал, а заказы и счета копились. Вот только Джерри пропал.

Он и раньше-то был не самым компанейским парнем, приходил рано, сидел в своей каморке, выходил только до туалета или автомата с кофе. Но теперь вообще превратился в призрак, и его невозможно было встретить в коридоре. Телепорт он что ли изобрёл?

Зо решил быть зрелым человеком: не караулить в сумерках, как школьница-фанатка кумира из бойз-бэнда, а зайти днём с деловым предложением. Он в сотый раз протирал дизайнерские очки мягкой нетканой салфеткой и мысленно репетировал свою речь.

Сказать с порога «я знаю кто ты» и потребовать автограф за молчание? Не слишком ли грубо и вульгарно? Закрыть за собой дверь, упасть на колени, признаться в любви и умолять о снисхождении? Кажется, это он уже проделывал. Описать пару своих эротических фантазий и спросить совета, как у коллеги и авторитетного знатока? А не слишком ли узнаваемы будут герои?

В итоге Зо решил, что импровизация даётся ему куда лучше стратегии, отложил очки, стырил у Лео бейсболку, залихватски нахлобучил её козырьком назад и подхватил со стола Ванессы первую попавшуюся папку. Теперь расслабить челюсть, представить во рту огромный ком розовой жвачки и вперёд, на подвиги!

В четырнадцатую дверь он постучал торопливо и дробно, дождался отзыва и ввалился внутрь, шаркая модными ботинками, будто это раздолбанные кроксы с гаражной распродажи. Спросил Джи Ди Роу тем равнодушным тоном, что отличает курьеров всех доставок, потребовал подпись за получение посылки. И Джерри машинально вывел первую букву Джи, прежде чем сообразил, кто перед ним.

А потом Зо огребал папкой по физиономии, уворачивался от ядовитого шипения, подставляя по очереди щёки под оплеухи, перехватывал рукава аргайлского джемпера. И вдруг оказалось, что, когда Джерри перестаёт сутулиться, они становятся одного роста, замирая нос к носу, глаза к глазам, губы к губам.

Но этот раз «бля» сказал Джерри, перед тем как полез целоваться. Точнее кусаться, будто надеялся выгрызть свой секрет из Зо, из его памяти. После каждого десятка мелких укусов — за губу, за язык, за кончик носа — он делал паузу в полвдоха, давая Зо возможность передумать и сбежать.

Что тот и сделал. Отскочил в угол, выставил руки, загораживаясь, пытаясь отдышаться. Белый день же, люди вокруг, стены тут картонные, а у него ширинка сейчас лопнет! Пиджак конечно длинный, что-то да прикроет, но если сейчас же не остановиться, то мокрое пятно уже никак не спрятать! Это Зо и попытался изложить искусанными губами, но не уверен был, что Джерри хоть что-то расслышал, судя по его шалому взгляду.

На столе пронзительно заорал телефон — древняя рухлядь в поцарапанном чёрном корпусе с высокими металлическими рожками и вычурной трубкой. Тряслась и дребезжала при звонке вся конструкция просто немилосердно. Зато мгновенно приводила в чувство!

Джерри тут же сник, стал на голову меньше и в три раза неувереннее, его пальцы буквально дрожали, когда он неловко выцарапывал трубку из держателя. А уж блеял «вы ошиблись номером» он таким затюканным голосом, что Зо в жизни бы не поверил, что это забитое создание только что смотрело на него сверху вниз и безжалостно терзало поцелуями. Очень хотелось то ли перекреститься, то ли потереть глаза кулаками.

Пробормотав «я вернусь вечером», Зо позорно сбежал в родной дурдом: Лео по крайней мере всегда оставался одинаковым в своей непредсказуемости. И только плюхнувшись на личный, под себя продавленный стул, Зо понял, что снова остался без автографа.

Вечером он обязательно вернётся! Теперь Джерри ему должен как минимум завтрак!

+1

— Томми? Уже проснулся?

— Уже утро?

— Нет, ещё и полуночи нет. Можешь спать дальше.

— Ты меня не настолько заездил! Спать, когда рядом ты в одних очках?

— И бумагах. Хотя ты прав, они не считаются.

— Ты ещё хуже Лео! Он свои писульки хотя бы в постель не тащит!

— Мне ревновать?

— К Лео ревновать бессмысленно, как к трёхмесячному младенцу. Но даже он знает, что с бумажками возиться надо за столом!

— Не хотел вставать, ты слишком сладко сопел в подмышку.

— Так отложил бы до завтра!

— Что я слышу? Самый преданный фанат хочет, чтобы новая книга вышла на день позже?

— Чёрт! Непрошибаемый аргумент! А посмотреть дашь?

— Ты там ничего нового не найдёшь.

— Это почему? Стоп! Ты что, нас описал?!

— Ну не пропадать же прекрасной вчерашней мизансцене! Ночь, тёмная комната, свеча на столе, ссора и примирение.

— И кем это я буду? Рыжей ведьмой из прошлой книги?

— Восточной шпионкой из позапрошлой. Ты вломишься в спальню Росио в поисках секретных документов, а когда хозяин тебя застукает, будешь вымаливать пощаду и прощение.

— Я не вымаливал!

— «Пожалуйста», «ещё», «умоляю», «бога ради»…

— Но были и угрозы!

— Хорошо, были. Тогда у шпионки будет нож и она даже успеет оставить пару царапин, чтобы кровь красиво текла.

— Или просто опиши допрос с пристрастием. Твой голос и крепкая хватка на горле…

— Это уже было, в храме с жрицей.

— Но жарко же получилось!

— Это был Египет, там всегда жарко!

— Ты понял, о чём я!

— Тебе понравилось?

— Я вспыхнул как костёр.

— Ммм… Предлагаешь в следующий раз тебя слегка придушить?

— А мы можем пойти по всем сценам, начиная с первой книги?

— Пропуская евнухов и животных — почему бы и нет?

— Боженька! Спасибо, что услышал мои мольбы и выполнил все мои желания!

— Все?

— Все, какие я до сих пор придумывал. Но теперь передо мной открылись новые горизонты.

— Надо же, а ведь казался таким скромным юношей…

— Вот кто бы говорил! В твоём тихом омуте воды на полдюйма, а потом черти утрамбованы!

— Ещё скажи, что тебя это не заводит.

— Меня в тебе заводит всё, когда ты не притворяешься чёрти кем.

— А как ты определяешь, когда я притворяюсь?

— Когда у меня на тебя не встаёт.

— Откровенно.

— Честно. И окажи ответную любезность, ответь честно…

— Ммм?

— Зачем ты в том чулане штаны просиживаешь?

— Там меня никто не трогает, и можно спокойно писать, не вздрагивая от каждого шороха за спиной.

— Джерри! Партизан! Твоя семья не знает, что ты пишешь!

— Это не считается достойным занятием.

— Причём пишешь любовные романы!

— Они католики.

— И не просто любовные, а эротические!

— Они старомодные католики.

— И уж тем более они не знают про твою фиксацию на малиновом цвете!

— Я же ещё жив.

— Я сейчас чувствую безграничную власть!

— Над своим языком?

— Над тобой, над судьбой Росио и над карьерой Джи Ди… Кстати, почему Джи Ди Роу?

— Потому что моё имя Джироламо. А делла Ровере — девичья фамилия моей матери.

— Делла Ровере, как у Лу?

— Она моя кузина.

— Ваш общий дядюшка!

— Их двое, но это уже лишние подробности, Томми…

— Зо.

— Что?

— Никто так меня не называет. Моё имя Томмазо, а друзья зовут меня Зо.

— Не хочу быть твоим другом.

— Том и Джерри — это слишком избитая шутка!

— Не Том. Том-м-ми. Это гораздо приятнее мурлыкать, чем твоё комариное зудение.

— Умеешь ты уговаривать! И не облизывай мне уши!

— Я примеряюсь, можно ли прокусить насквозь…

— Только если у тебя клыки, как иглы. Или как у вампира.

— Интересный поворот сюжета. В Валахию Росио ещё не ездил…

— Я передумал! Я не хочу быть восточной шпионкой!

— Почему?

— Смутно припоминаются казни колом.

— А если не до смерти?

— А если я навещу крошку Лу, которая кажется до сих пор не получила свой выигрыш с аукциона?

— Кем ты хочешь быть, шантажист?

— Мне всегда был симпатичен тот плут-слуга…

— Только несчастная влюблённость без взаимности.

— Они так давно странствуют вместе с Росио…

— Запретная страсть, взгляды тайком, мучительная ревность. И никакого секса.

— Да ладно тебе! Двадцать первый век на дворе! Уже можно упоминать геев вслух.

— У меня серия для домохозяек, а не гей-проза!

— Открою тебе секрет, если ты ещё не знал… Домохозяйки обожают красивых мужчин!

— Которые заняты друг другом и не обращают на них внимания?

— Давай поспорим? На желание. Упомяни в тизере влюблённого слугу и посмотрим на реакцию.

Через месяц на пояснице Зо появилась тату с каллиграфической надписью: «Томми, с благодарностью за всё. Джи Ди Роу»


End file.
